There's a wet rose in his garden
by DiamondLightRay
Summary: All those wasted chances she had with Oscar, made Ruby frustrated. Surely, she can't do what she has in mind,without some strategy and mind skills. Maybe, this will give her what she desired for so long, but not without some side effects.


**5 years after Salem's disappearance**

Ruby and her group had to spent some time at Oscar's house.

Over the years, the cute farm boy that he once was,has transformed into a gorgeous,handsome farm man.

In the middle of the night,Oscar was tired and sweaty,he was the only one awake.His steady training has repaid his efforts,He was feeling stronger than ever.

It has passed so much time, from the last time he needed Ruby's uncle help to improve his combat techniques.

Right after getting out of the shower,he noticed Qrow was sleeping on the couch,unfortunately,they didn't have enough beds available, and he didn't want them to sleep uncomfortably ,speaking of which,before walking the stairs,he seemed to have heard some weird sound coming from that room,but he ignored it,he was so sleepy that he probably already started to hallucinate.

The kitchen was a mess,but he would think about it tomorrow.

Ruby..they spent very few times together,but Oscar was sure to feel something more than a simple friendship. He was always distracted by their beauty, everytime her silver eyes meet his.

Oscar sighed and his pessimism took over him "Maybe she has a thing for Jaune,who knows"

They had so many moments when they almost kissed,but eveytime they got closer to each other,Qrow would always find an excuse to keep them separate.

 _talk me about bad luck charm_

 _It's just a matter of time, and she would lose interest in me_

Oscar thought that she would eventually get tired, and maybe find someone better than him.

His eyelids were getting heavier,finally the young man could get his well earned rest..

..But soon after,a loud scream,woke him up frightened.

When he recognized Ruby's voice,his fear became full panic.

He bolted downstairs at the speed of light,pushing the door of the room where she and her friends were sleeping, wide open,just to find his precious angel under the blanket.

"R-R-Ruby,are you ok? What happened?" She seemed weirdly embarassed,but Oscar was so agitated, that he didn't noticed.

"Yeah,I'm ok,a grimm broke from the window,but I got rid of it pretty fast" while she was replying,Oscar felt that heavy, ugly feeling in his chest going away,his breath was slowing down,she moved and she was talking: she was safe.

"But.." He was about to leave the room,when he turned his head around, looking at her friends, leaving him totally confused.

"Wow,such sleepyheads,even the sound of an helicopter can't wake them up"

"Eheh,yeah..listen,I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to wake you-" he put her fingers on her soft lips

"Shh..no you listen to me,I would never forgive myself if something happened to you"Ruby blushed,but Oscar didn't notice...

..again.

"Ruby,you know..it never occurred to me that a grimm would attack me from the window,since they're made of a special hard glass,designed to keep those monsters away"

She was stuttering her words

"I-I left it open while I was sleeping,by mistake"Oscar looked at her worried.

"Ruby..you are one those people,I mean,one of the strongest fighters that I know of,but don't ever let your guard down.Be more careful,please.." He caressed her hair before leaving,he just couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she is.

He got closer to her face and kissed her, he pulled away for a few seconds to gaze at their shining magical eyes,Ruby desperately pushed him back in to a more passionate kiss, grabbing him by the neck, and rubbing his hair.

He touched her hair in a concerning manner

"I'm so glad you're ok"after everything they went through, Oscar felt extremely relieved.

"Have a goodnight Oscar"

"You're special" he was whispering those words not that clearly,before closing the door.

Not even his uncle noticed her niece was on serious danger. he scratched his head, looking at a wild snoring Qrow.

 _How is it even possible that I'm the only one who noticed, what about her friends?_

While he was returning to his bed, he was more dumbfounded than ever, why on earth he would hear her cry for help,while her same friends in bedroom didn't even flinch?

He peeked outside the window.

Fortunately,there weren't any grimm,she surely got rid of them, one by one.

He fell asleep thinking thinking about her.

 **~The evening before~**

Oscar engulfed her in a loving and tight hug,while he whispered into her sweet nothings.

Whenever they were together, the world below their feet, would fall apart ,craving each others touch, more and more. She was resting on his forehead,Oscar couldn't stop staring at her lips …

But suddenly Qrow broke in to,obviously ruin the moment,after thousand times.

"Hey Pipsqueak,go outside,you need some training today" _Argh, why me_ Ruby thought.

"You are the w-o-r-s-t" Qrow giggled at her, she reminded him of Summer.

She was always cute when angry,Oscar was waving her while exiting the house, Ruby couldn't stand this frustration any longer.

"What's the deal?Why don't you just go train with him?" Yang asked her.

"He doesn't need me anymore,he's growing stronger and stronger.." Ruby sighed thinking about his bare chest

"Well,it could be an opportunity for you to become even stronger" Yang winked at her. Ruby's gaze started to drift off.

If her and Oscar didn't have any chance to kiss yet,she could just wait that in some way,her uncle got busy or that he would stop interrupting them.

But that was the very problem,she just couldn't wait any longer.

Her eyes fell right to Yang's robotic arm,her mind lightened up.

"What's that mischievous smile?are you listening to me?" She didn't notice Weiss and Blake all gathered up.

"Oh yeah, tea would be great Weiss,thanks" she headed to the kitchen,while Ruby started wandering outside, deep into her thoughts..

Sure,that kind of vibration would be enough to get her off, but something was missing.

Of all gardening tools Oscar used,something caught her eyes,a round pointed shovel.

She touched it,thinking about how Oscar's "tool" would feel inside of her,just the vision of it was enough to make her legs trembling.

She just couldn't stop thinking about his groans ,his sweaty hands on it..besides the farm,something deep down,between her legs, needed some care and manual work.She was thirsty for sure,but not for a tea.

Maybe I can "borrow" some lube in the Blake's bag,I hope she doesn't mind..

"Tea is ready" the ice queen interrupted her thoughts.

The fanaus and her sister were snuggling on the couch,for a brief moment she imagined herself with Oscar in that cozy scenario.

"What were you doing outside?" Weiss asked her out of curiosity. Ruby tilted her shoulders

"Just taking a breath" while tasting the tea,there was a slight annoyance that caught her mind.

There were just two bedrooms,the one where she supposed to sleep with her team friends,and the one upstairs with a single bed where that sexy farmer sleeps.

How could she have her own, private playtime,while being surrounded?She could easily convince Oscar to sleep in her same room,the problem is that Yang wouldn't never sleep so distant from Blake.That's the point..She couldn't.

Unless...

She was grinning while looking at the kitchen's counters.Qrow,from time to time,suffered from insomnia,maybe it wouldn't hurt to give this evil plan a chance?

"This tea tastes really great Weiss,better than my dad's" Weiss was still waiting for hers to get ready.

"Thanks.." while Weiss was in the bathroom,in the kitchen,Ruby sneakily took the sleeping drugs and..

"The tea is ready,I put some ice in it" Weiss rolled her eyes with a faint smiled

"The cold never bothered you anyway" Everyone always laughed at the blonde's jokes.

"So Ruby, if you want, me and Yang, can can distract Qrow,we can make sure he'll leave you alone, so you can.. you know.. "

"Blake you are the be-" her annoying uncle was behind them.

"Don't mind me, I'm here to have a drink" great, just great.

"Too soon" Yang whispered to her sister

"Maybe next time.." Weiss scowled at him and patted Ruby's back.

"Yeah, maybe someday, I'll make up something too, thank you for the thought Blakey" her smile was so innocent, Weiss already drank some of the poisoned tea.She treasured her friends so much,but her tricky plan already began beforehand , so it was a win-win situation for her, either way.

"Hey! I'm the only who can call her Blakey" Ruby giggled at her sister

"That's not the only nickname you give me, you know.. " the cat girl touched her knees, and Yang instantly melt.

Ruby was growing turbolent with desire.

Yang and Blake were too immersed in their cuddles to even notice the weird taste of the tea,by the way.

 **Hours later**

After a lot of impatience,everyone fell asleep, including Qrow.maybe she exaggerated a little bit with the pills,but unfortunately, she couldn't find a sedative.

After taking the shovel,Ruby carefully approached her sister laying on her bed.

"Oh yes Blakey..right there" while she took her robot arm off,Yang was mumbling in her sleep,Ruby was not surprised.

She searched into her girlfriend's bag,and she found it,she needed a lot of it.

Ruby lied down and took her panties away,she was already wet,with the shovel lubrificated,she let her imagination run wild.

 _Push me against the wall_

Inserting the shovel inside of her was a bit painful at first,but with that special cream,she was getting used it,inch by inch.

After some pain,there's always a lot of pleasure.

While she was sliding it in and out,the cold,hard metallic feeling she was sitting on,made her moan a little.

 _Slam into me_

This was not just any ordinary shovel,It's Oscar's,he always use it, so it's special.

And it felt so damn good inside of her.

As her feet moved the tool back and forth inside,Ruby started to rub her naturally wet clit,starting with slow movements ..

 _Oh Fuck me harder Oscar_

..with faster ones.Her hard breathing was transforming into moans,her mind was taking care of the rest,she took the shovel and put the soaking wet part of it, into her mouth.

 _Choke me Daddy_

She closed her eyes licking the shovel covered in her sweet juices.

She turned the vibration on of her sister's arm,even if she choose the strongest settings,the buzzing sound was not that loud,to her surprise.

The sound a door made her jump a little as she was trying her best to not make any audible sound.

Oscar has probably finished with his training,she could hear the water running.

Him,naked,in the shower.

She was getting more and more aroused,as she turned back to sliding the shovel back inside her in and out,with the other hand rubbing again.

 _His fingers moving inside of her, as he kisses her hungry lips.. his teeth biting on her neck_

Ruby was never this horny before,as the vibrations kept going,the arm became more and more heated,like her desires.

As soon she couldn't hear the shower's sound anymore,she stayed silent,touching the blanket just in case.

His footsteps suddenly stops.

"Please,please,please" Ruby quietly prayed to herself,that he wouldn't caught her using one of his tools.

Finally,she could hear his footsteps resuming and fading away.

Her hands were slowly massaging her breasts,almost unconsciously..

 _I can't wait to kiss you.. I want you to kiss me so hard, until I forget how to breathe_

She put the vibrating arm on her clit

"Holy shit" the sudden contact made her moan a little louder than before.

 _Eat me out_

The pleasure was increasing more and more, and her whole body,mind,soul was on fire.

She could feel her heartbeat rising into her throat.

She moved the vibrating and,now warm arm,below her bottom,sliding the shovel back in like before.She hit the G Spot

 _Cum on my face_

Ruby finally reached her climax,thanks to his,now favourite,gardening item inside of her.

While she stimulated her nipples with the other hand,an extreme,thrilling pleasure shaked her whole body,her moaning was soon followed by a glorious orgasm,thanks to the sleeping drugs, that she "offered" to them,her friends and her uncle, couldn't hear her.

Her screams were so strong,just like the shivering of her thighs.

She fell onto her bed,her smile was filled with pure ecstasy.

But soon after hearing footsteps approaching from the stairs,that moment of indulgence was already over.

She rapidly turned the robotic's vibration off,and she pulled the blanket over her,just in time.Maybe if she used a pillow to suppress her screams,she wouldn't have this little problem right now,but oh well.

Just like she expected,there he is

"r-r-ruby,are you ok? What happened?" The silver eyed girl was smiling embarassed.

The man she was lusting over,just a moment ago,was right in front of her..but this wasn't the appropriate time!

Damn she had to make up any possible excuse.

"Yeah,I'm ok,a grimm broke from the windows,but I got rid of it pretty fast" Thanks to god,he believed her,she was lacking ideas,after all.

"But.." He scrutinized her friends confused,meanwhile,Ruby was anxious he might found out about her misbehavior.

"Wow,such sleepyheads,even the sound of an helicopter can't wake them up" She let out a faint sigh,from the relief.

"Eheh,yeah..listen,I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to wake you-" Oscar gently hushed her lips before she could finish the sentence,Ruby felt her world around her,spinning around.

Maybe the fact that she couldn't sedate him like the others,was not a bad accident in her evil plan.

After all, he was the main reason of all her recent actions, including her fantasies.

"Shh..no you listen to me,I would never forgive myself if something happened to you" Ruby blushed,but his senpai didn't notice her.

"Ruby,you know..it never accured to me that a grimm would attack me from the window,since they're made of a special hard glass,designed to keep those monsters away"

 _Shit_

She certainly didn't expect such a detailed question.

"I left it open while I was sleeping,by mistake" She wasn't even sure of her choice of words.

"Ruby..you are one those people,I mean,one of the strongest fighters that I know of,but don't ever let your guard down,be more careful,please.."

He got closer and closer to her and kissed her lips,Ruby felt in paradise and cursed him for those brief seconds that he pulled away from her,only to bring him back by the neck,deepening the kiss,fortunately,they were in the dark so he didn't notice her naked shoulders.

His hair were incredibly feeling good in her hands,Oscar has became his favourite drug.

The farmer also touched her hair in a loving and concerned manner,meanwhile,Ruby was blushing like a tomato.

Every move,every word,everything of Oscar..She was falling madly and deeper in love.

"I'm so glad you're ok" She smiled at him delightful.

"Have a goodnight Oscar"

"You're special" Ruby didn't hear what he said, but she felt a happy sensation in her stomach,right after he left the bedroom.

 _The Day After_

"Wow, when was the last time I had this deep, refreshening sleep?" Yang yawned and tilted her head to the side "and.. what's this sticky feeling I get on my robot arm?"

"Uh ..it was probably.. ice cream?"

 _Oh Crap, I forgot to clean_ it _, God have mercy_

Yang sniffed it and scowled at her sister, she,the blonde grew a special kind of intuition for these things.

"Ruby... you know that me and Blake are pretty close and intimate with each other right?"

"mh?" Yang continued

"And you certainly know that we trust each others enough to NOT steal our things while we sleep,RIGHT?"

"Uh .. so?"

"Don't give me that -MissInnocentItWasntMe- face,I recognize this smell -EVERYWHERE" the lioness was awakening

"Now that I think about it,I have to go.."

"Hey I know that face!You are in big trouble,young lady,I DEMAND an explanation"

Legend has it that Ruby is still being chased by her big sis.


End file.
